


The Homestuck Epilogues: A Proper Meal (or At Least a Hot Pocket or Some Pop-Tarts) - Chapter 15.5: Self-Indulgent Makeout Intermission

by buttmaster



Series: The Homestuck Epilogues: APM(oALaHPoSPT) [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, Cheating, F/F, Making Out, Minor Kismesissitude, Trans Jade Harley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttmaster/pseuds/buttmaster
Summary: The kiss is angry and heated. Jade's hand not in Rose's hair goes down to her hip, fingers gripping and keeping her steady on Jade's lap. Rose lets out a shuddering little moan amidst the lip smacking sounds of their repeated kisses.---A slightly too spicy for the main work continuation of Chapter 15. It's canon but not vital to the story.
Relationships: Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde
Series: The Homestuck Epilogues: APM(oALaHPoSPT) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809181
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Homestuck Epilogues: A Proper Meal (or At Least a Hot Pocket or Some Pop-Tarts) - Chapter 15.5: Self-Indulgent Makeout Intermission

Okay, where we? Oh, right.

And then they collide together again hard, mouth to mouth, an audible click of teeth hitting teeth. Jade's fingers get a firmer hold on Rose's hair, and Rose's hand leaves the coat shoulder, moving to Jade's cheek instead. Her other hand grips her other shoulder tightly, fingernails digging slightly into bare skin.

The kiss is angry and heated. Jade's hand not in Rose's hair goes down to her hip, fingers gripping and keeping her steady on Jade's lap. Rose lets out a shuddering little moan amidst the lip smacking sounds of their repeated kisses.

Rose's teeth take hold of Jade's bottom lip in a small bite, pulling slightly. The fingers in Rose's hair tighten and when the grip on Jade's lip is loosened, Jade pulls Rose's head back, causing her to let slip a breathy gasp.

They stare at each other, breathing heavy, both slightly sweating from the exertion of their scuffle and immediate kiss. Neither of them speaks, unable to find the words to express the multitudinous thoughts, feelings, and emotions fighting for dominance in their minds. And maybe neither of them want to ruin whatever this is that they're doing.

But then, Rose's lip curves upward into a smirk, nearly a sneer, and Jade pulls her down close once again, turning Rose's head to the side and lunging for her neck with almost a bark and a snap of her jaws. And then again.

Rose flinches with each lunge and on the third, Jade actually bites her. Breath hot on her skin as Jade's pointed teeth graze against and prod against her flesh. Her eyes roll back for a moment and she groans. Her hands grip Jade's upper arms, nails biting into the one. The other finding thick heavy coat sleeve. The only thing keeping her from protesting is the feeling of hot breath, sharp teeth, and light sucking on her skin.

Jade pulls back, getting the message. She grins, admiring her handiwork in the form of a dark reddish hickey straight down from Rose's ear. She sits up a bit straighter, shedding the coat, which in this moment feels so hot and restrictive. Sighing, she goes to grab Rose again and then sees her.

Her eyes are bright and that former start of a sneer is a grin.

JADE: do not

ROSE: Do not what, Jade?

JADE: i swear to god rose

ROSE: I see you've shed the coat and come to your--

Rose lets out a yelp as Jade grabs two handfuls of her ass, a bit less substantial than usual due to the recent Ultimate Self wasting disease, but still grabbable.

JADE: why are you like this?

ROSE: You love it.

JADE: debatable

Jade pulls Rose's dress up in the back, bunching up handfuls roughly and moving it upward until she can touch the bare skin where her underwear doesn't cover.

ROSE: Hold on.

She sits up on Jade's lap, a bit wobbly as she works her dress up and off over her head, Jade's hands moving to wherever it looks like support might be needed. Though, really, it was an excuse to touch her.

Rose's underwear was boring, definitely not her favorite. If she knew she was going to make out in a spaceship she might have worn something a bit fancier.

Once Rose was a bit more settled, Jade got to work on her own top, shedding the striped tied shirt, now topless. Rose leaned in and grabbed Jade's breasts, her mouth going for Jade's throat, kissing there and working her way to the side, finding where her neck meets her shoulder and biting hard.

JADE: fuck!

ROSE: Is something wrong, Jade?

Rose works her way up to Jade's pointed canine ear, nipping and nibbling along the edge and breathing warmly against it. Jade lets out a whimper and Rose can't help but chuckle.

Jade's hands squeeze Rose's ass as a little growl escapes her throat. Her hands then move to the back of Rose's bra, her fumbling fingers trying to blindly undo it before giving up and clawing through it, Rose hissing through her teeth as they scrape lightly against her back.

ROSE: Wow, Jade… rude. I needed that.

JADE: oh were you planning on supporting your cold metallic robot tits with it

ROSE: Shut up.

Rose slips the ruined bra off, her breasts larger than Jade's, and soft. Jade's hands instantly find them and sink into the softness. Both of them moan.

They meet in another eager kiss, tongues meeting and writhing against each other. Their hands grope and touch almost at random, just going for every curve, every exposed bit of skin, hot and wanting. Suddenly Rose stops, pulling back from the kiss, eyes wide.

ROSE: Oh.

JADE: what? is something wrong?

Her brow furrows a bit, wondering if a claw or fang snagged her.

ROSE: No. No, um. You're just kind of…

She glances downward. Jade goes red and a bit of panic sets in.

JADE: oh my god fuck i  
JADE: sorry shit i thought you knew oh my god

Rose's eyes go wider and she reaches for Jade's face, trying to touch her cheeks, wanting to calm her down.

ROSE: Hey.  
ROSE: Jade, hey. Hey.  
ROSE: Calm down. I knew about it. We've talked about it. Jade.  
ROSE: But knowing about it and feeling it pushing up against you are two wildly different things.

JADE: oh my god

ROSE: Shh. Shush. I'm not upset? Or grossed out or mad or whatever it is you think I might be.  
ROSE: I, Rose Lalonde, was merely taken by surprise, shockingly. It apparently is possible to do that. I am definitely not complaining though.

Rose punctuates that last bit by giving a slow roll of her hips on top of Jade's hips. Jade lets out a small laugh while trying to fight back what was definitely her being seconds away from crying.

JADE: okay  
JADE: okay sorry

ROSE: Jade, I am married to a troll. It's not like getting prodded is new territory for me.

Jade pauses.

JADE: rose?

ROSE: Yes, Jade?

JADE: is this okay?

ROSE: You ask while I'm practically grinding on you.

JADE: im serious what are we doing?

Rose sighs, lifting up slightly from Jade's lap. She realizes she just ruined the moment. But what moment? Jade is right. What was this?

JADE: weve been fighting nonstop! and now were kissing and biting and grabbing at each other  
JADE: rose do you have stockholm syndrome?

ROSE: No, I do not have Stockholm Syndrome, Jade. That's not even really a thing, it's just a term the media uses. The term was coined by a psychiatrist seemingly trying to protect his own image as well as the police department's in light of their own incompetent handling of a hostage situation and paint a woman who tried to expose that incompetence, who he never even spoke to, as crazy.  
ROSE: So, no. I don't have a syndrome that most likely isn't even a thing.

JADE: then why?

Rose sighs, letting her head fall backward, looking up at the ceiling.

ROSE: It felt right, in the moment. We both seemed to have a lot of pent up… feelings.

Jade goes a bit red.

ROSE: Not. Not those feelings.

JADE: a little those feelings

Rose coughs and clears her throat.

ROSE: Okay, Jade. Yes. Also those. Absolutely those.  
ROSE: But I more meant that we are both clearly feeling a lot of… frustration. Anger. Worry. And all of that is mixing with, what, at least a decade's worth of repressed and ignored romantic and sexual attraction?  
ROSE: It's practically cliche for this to happen.

Jade squirms a bit uncomfortably in the captain's seat.

JADE: yeah

Rose touches the tender hickey on her neck. There is something unspoken between the two of them. A disappointment that the fleeting moment has ended. Maybe, just maybe, if they navigated the situation properly, they could get the feeling back.

JADE: oh fuck  
JADE: kanaya though

That is not the right path to take. That is in fact the worst thing to say in this situation.

ROSE: Shit.

JADE: i didnt even think  
JADE: im sorry

ROSE: What? No. I didn't think either, which is worse, actually.

JADE: oh my god i fucking kidnapped you rose!!!

ROSE: Yes, I am aware, Jade. I'm over it.

JADE: NO! i mean i did it and what? made it a challenge to kanaya to come get you?? and now were all over each other…

Rose groans.

ROSE: Yes, after I basically got ready for a one way trip to anime robot villaindom without telling her.

JADE: and again now were doing this

They both sigh. There's silence between them now, and distance. They stare straight ahead for what seems like ages… but is only a few minutes.

ROSE: You know…

JADE: hmm?

Rose hesitates. How terrible will she be for saying what she wants to say?

ROSE: Kanaya is already going to be mad at both of us. For all the aforementioned reasons.  
ROSE: Would it really be so awful if we continued?

JADE: YES??

Jade jumps at the quickness and intensity of her own response, clamping her hand over her mouth in embarrassment.

JADE: right? i mean that was a moment of  
JADE: whatever it was

ROSE: Yes, but are your feelings toward me any different than they were then?

JADE: what feelings??

Rose is almost hurt by that response until she realizes it wasn't exactly a sensible question.

ROSE: The frustration and annoyance and… Everything.

JADE: are you implying were doing this because were angry at each other  
JADE: are you saying youre what  
JADE: caliginous toward me??

ROSE: Is that out of the realm of possibility?

JADE: i dont know i mean it feels weird even entertaining the thought that we hate each other??

ROSE: It isn't hate, exactly. I mean, how would you classify us, Jade? Red?

Jade sighs.

JADE: i wouldnt classify us?? why do we need a label? we arent anything were friends having a disagreement and also fooling around  
JADE: and if teen me acknowledged that i might like girls then i would have had red feelings for you then but uh  
JADE: not currently  
JADE: i dont know maybe pale but with a little caliginous in there? maybe????

Rose coughs a little, then clears her throat.

ROSE: And hypothetically, would you be interested in that becoming--

Jade's phone rings.


End file.
